


None So Blind

by hereThereBeDraugr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Blind Date, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereThereBeDraugr/pseuds/hereThereBeDraugr
Summary: For the prompt:Either Harry or Tom/Voldemort are going on blind dates, as set up by their friends, who are tired of their bullshit. Through some seven degrees of separation, they end up on a date together. Can be canon-compliant or AU.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort
Comments: 4
Kudos: 129
Collections: Corona Challenge





	None So Blind

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [PaperWorlds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperWorlds/pseuds/PaperWorlds) in the [CoronaChallenge](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/CoronaChallenge) collection. 



> This little lark takes place in an alternate canon in which Voldemort won before the end of Harry's fifth year. 
> 
> Our lovable villain knows Harry is a Horcrux and has been ruling magical Britain somewhat successfully for the past number of years prior to this story. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this little ficlet!
> 
> (This has not been betaed so apologies in advance for any mistakes)

It started with a thoughtless remark to Bella and rapidly spiralled into the unbridled catastrophe Voldemort now found himself in. 

Really, he had only commented that he might be able to limit his rampages if he had someone to vent to. 

But Bella had conflated that with his totally non-existent desire for a significant other, and had quickly roped Narcissa into her mad quest. Somewhere along the line, Barty had been involved, and then they had -

"-told Sirius that they know someone who was powerful and kinda famous and looking for someone who wouldn't treat them differently for it," Harry Sodding Potter was saying, face covered in Alfredo sauce. How disgusting. "And that they needed someone who wouldn't care too much about looks," he added, giving Voldemort's flawlessly fear-inspiring visage a critical once over. 

Voldemort spooned another mouthful of pasta into his mouth in lieu of a response. Wallowing in the sweet scent of basil and betrayal, he just about stopped himself from huffing like the child sitting across from him was wont to do. 

Well, he thought, if Potter was put off by the sight if him, he might as well leave.

"I have the worst luck," Voldemort muttered around a mouthful of half-decent wine.

Potter snorted. 

"Hardly. You won the war didn't you?"

Potter looked over him again, gaze assessing. And did he imagine the spark of interest there?

"Besides, maybe you'll get lucky tonight," Potter said, nonchalant, licking sauce off his lips in a way that was not at all suggestive.

Voldemort sputtered, droplets of wine staining the table cloth as he tried to reclaim his dignity and his breath.

Across the table, Harry Sodding Potter gave a somewhat Slytherin, triumphant smirk. 

Voldemort pulled at the collar of his shirt, a warm flush suffusing his skin.

No, he thought, avoiding those not at all attractive green eyes. Maybe this wouldn't be too bad. 


End file.
